


A Heart Whose Love Is Innocent

by allumerlesoir



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allumerlesoir/pseuds/allumerlesoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abraham has no idea how to court Ann Rutledge. Henry helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart Whose Love Is Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea the other day and I just had to write it. Formatting for the letters is copied from the formatting used in AL:VH. Title taken from ‘She Walks in Beauty’ by Byron.

30th July, 1834  
Mr. Henry Sturges  
200 Lucas Place, St. Louis  
Dear Henry,  
I have received your most recent correspondence, and I will attend to it shortly. First, though, I have a question. It is a trifle complicated, so I will lay it out as simply as possible.  
There is a girl that I have recently had the fortune of laying my eyes upon. Her name is Ann Rutledge, and she lives close. She is younger and a good bit shorter than I am, yet she is, I admit, far more intelligent than I am. We met at Mentor Graham’s home, where we both often borrow books. And, oh, Henry, what a girl she is! Her blue eyes, her auburn hair, her fair complexion – every part of her is beautiful. I could barely bring myself to draw my eyes from her to place the book in my hand back on its shelf. No wonder of nature can compare to her beauty.   
I did not make meaningful conversation with her that day, which was in fact but a single day ago, for fear of making an idiot of myself. I have never before approached a creature as lovely as she, and I am afraid that I shall somehow hurt her.   
I know that you had your Edeva, and your love for her certainly equals my love for Ann. You must have known how to talk to her, how to delight her, how to make her love you. I have no knowledge of the words that achieving her love would require.   
I must ask for your help in this task. I await your reply.  
-A

1st August, 1834  
Abraham Lincoln  
West of Decatur, Illinois  
Care of Mr. John Hanks  
Abraham,  
I do hope this reaches you sooner, rather than later. You sound truly desperate and I will give you as much guidance as I am capable of giving. You are correct in assuming my knowledge of courtship, for throughout the years I have found it necessary to seek a companion, now that my Edeva is forever gone from my side.  
Ann Rutledge, from your description, appears to be a fine girl. Your love for her is true indeed.  
Courting her, Abraham, will be far simpler than you may imagine. It appears that she enjoys reading – perhaps initiate discussion with her on one of her favorite writers? Simply act interested in what she is doing – be it reading or otherwise – and she is sure to reciprocate. Love will come later, but for now, attempt to be her most trusted friend.   
I await happy news of your courtship.  
Ever,  
-Henry

15th August, 1834  
Mr. Henry Sturges  
200 Lucas Place, St. Louis  
Dear Henry,  
I have followed your advice, and so far, it has done me well. We have spent the last week discussing Byron, her favorite writer, at Mentor Graham’s home. He makes for a fine chaperone – he rarely bothers us, so we are mostly on our own. But we never tire of each other.   
Just this afternoon, we engaged in our first argument. We disagreed over the meaning of one of Byron’s poems, “She Walks in Beauty.” I feared that all my work had gone to naught, but she merely laughed when I voiced my melancholy. “Arguments,” she said, “give substance to friendship and merit to love.”   
And then, Henry, she reached for my hand and held it tight in her own, though hers is far smaller than mine. We sat like that, across from each other, separated by a table upon which a collection of Byron’s works lay, but held together my our linked hands.   
I believe that I have found happiness for the first time since my mother passed.  
-A

19th August, 1834  
Abraham Lincoln  
West of Decatur, Illinois  
Care of Mr. John Hanks  
Abraham,  
It pleases me to hear of your happiness. Be wise and guard it carefully, for you know as well as I that a single night can ruin a life.  
I suggest now that you take her somewhere – perhaps to the river. As much as she enjoys books, I feel she would enjoy a walk with you far more.   
I have another name for you, but no expectations. I do not wish for you to leave Miss Rutledge to attend to your ‘business.’ If you find a spare moment and are still agreeable, this is the name of one who deserves it sooner.  
Lewis Anderson  
Decatur  
Doctor  
-H

12th September, 1834  
Mr. Henry Sturges  
200 Lucas Place, St. Louis  
Dear Henry,  
The man you mentioned in your last letter has met his end.  
I took Ann to the river yesterday. We walked through the trees, our hands tightly interlocked between our bodies. I held a basket over my arm, which held a large blanket and some refreshments for when we reached her favorite hill. It overlooks the Sangamon, and it really is beautiful this time of year. I did not look much around, though, for my eyes were only upon Ann.  
When we got to her hill, I spread out the blanket and together we sat upon it, our hands still together. Hand in hand, we watched flatboats sail by on the river, and the air was serene and calm. I was not worried, I was not fearful; the absence of fear should have frightened me, since I have lived in fear since my mother was murdered. But I have Ann, now, and I believe I shall never have cause to fear again, for her very presence is enough to calm my heart and sooth my mind. I fear for her safety, of course, but I believe all men fear for their love’s safety.   
She leaned in close to me, and asked me if I believed that ‘love will find a way through paths where wolves fear to prey,’ as Byron says. I assured her that I thought as much, and in a moment, our lips met. I have never before felt such joy and elation, and I suppose I shall never feel this way again for as long as I live.  
I only have three months left before I must go to Vandalia. I do not wish to leave Ann, and I shall spend every moment of every day that I have left with her.   
I fear for her happiness, though. How could she ever love one as stubborn, as unbecoming as I, when she is so kind, so beautiful?   
-A

28th September, 1834  
Abraham Lincoln  
West of Decatur, Illinois  
Care of Mr. John Hanks  
Abraham,  
Your love for Miss Rutledge is palpable despite our separation. Do not become errant in your ways, however, for bad luck will strike when you least expect it.   
You have nothing to fear. While you do not, perhaps to the eyes of some, meet the qualifications of ‘handsome,’ you strike an impressive figure. Your stubbornness is your strength, Abraham, for it allows you to be stalwart in your beliefs. You have purpose, and your ability to see it through is not a fault. I believe that Miss Rutledge loves you despite your conceived ‘failures.’ I, and I am sure she would agree, do not count these as failures. Rather, they are strengths, and they have helped you and they will help you in the years to come.   
Ever,  
H

21st September, 1834  
Mr. Henry Sturges  
200 Lucas Place, St. Louis  
Dear Henry,  
You are too kind. Your words reassure me, and frighten me all the same. Can I not be conceding and kind, as other men are? Surely Ann has had suitors before, and surely they provided better conversation than I do.   
Ann and I went to the hill again today, and our lips met again. My heart beat so fast, I feared it would leap from my chest.   
-A

27th September, 1834  
Abraham Lincoln  
West of Decatur, Illinois  
Care of Mr. John Hanks  
Dearest Abraham,  
I am afraid that my words were misconstrued. I did not intend to insinuate that you are hard of heart and cool of blood. You are not most men, Abraham, and it would do you well to remember that.   
I do not think you unworthy of love. Looks do not give insight to character. Do not mistake appearance for worth.   
I hope that all is well. I have been watching for my kind in your area, and none have made themselves known as of it.   
Ever yours,  
H

23rd October, 1834  
Mr. Henry Sturges  
200 Lucas Place, St. Louis  
Dear Henry,  
I apologize for the tardiness of my response. I have been rather busy with Ann; though it is getting colder by the day, we continue to go out to her hill and watch the boats drift by. Never have I felt so calm, so content!  
I thank you for the compliments. I find it difficult to imagine that anyone would ever reciprocate my love. I imagine you have found courtship simple, for you have a way with words and can make even I feel better about myself.  
Your concern is appreciated. Thank you for looking out for us.  
-A

31st October, 1834  
Abraham Lincoln  
West of Decatur, Illinois  
Care of Mr. John Hanks  
Dearest Abraham,  
I wish you a calm and quiet All Souls’ Day. Your mother would be proud to see you so accomplished now.  
Courting women has indeed come easy to me, but it has never felt like love. You and Miss Rutledge share emotions I could only dream of feeling again, emotions I have not felt since my Edeva was taken from my arms. I envy you your easy, carefree love.   
I am glad I was able to improve your temperament. Do not push yourself down, Abraham. You are strong.  
Ever,   
Henry

19th November, 1834  
Mr. Henry Sturges  
200 Lucas Place, St. Louis  
Dear Henry,  
I have less than a month before I must go to Vandalia. Before, I used to eagerly await each passing second, certain that it would bring me new wonders. Now, I dread the ticking of the clock, for it is counting down my remaining time with Ann.   
And I envy you your way with words, my friend. You make my love for Ann sound like heaven, which I must admit it feels that way but is in fact far from it. I worry every day that I am somehow doing something wrong and that she will turn on me in an instant.  
I have a request. When I go to Vandalia, could you meet with me? I have some questions that I feel would be better answered face-to-face.   
-A

28th November, 1834  
Abraham Lincoln  
West of Decatur, Illinois  
Care of Mr. John Hanks  
Abraham,  
I await your arrival. I will be waiting in the inn near the square. Ask for William Stevenson.  
-H

Abraham arrived at Henry’s lodgings on December 15th, carrying but a single case. He would move to his own room after this night, but it would be nice to catch his breath and rest this night with his friend before he was required at the Illinois State Legislature, he reasoned. And it had been quite some time since they last saw each other, anyway.

He asked for William Stevenson as Henry had instructed and was directed to one of the upper rooms. He climbed the stairs, resisting the urge to jump up them in his excitement. It had been so long, so many days, so much waiting. 

Abraham knocked on the door, setting his bag down by his feet. Even inside the inn it was cold, and he drew his coat tight around him, shivering slightly into his collar. 

He heard light footsteps on creaky floorboards and then Henry pulled open the door, a lit candle in his right hand. 

“Abraham!” Henry exclaimed. “I’m so happy to see you. It has been too long, my friend.” He showed Abraham in, picking up his bag even though Abraham could have carried it himself. He set the bag on the floor and pulled two chairs up to the small wood stove in the corner, indicating that Abraham should sit. Abraham did, glad to warm himself at the fire. 

“Not to be blunt,” Henry began, crossing one leg over the other. “But I must ask: what is the reason for your visit? As you know, I cannot stay in one place for very long without preparation, and I must know how long I will be here.”

Abraham sighed, leaning forward to gaze at the embers. “It’s about Ann,” he said.

“Is she well?” Henry asked.

“Yes, yes, she’s fine. But…I’m afraid she expects more of me than I can give to her.”

“What do you speak of, Abraham?” 

“Before I left, she outlined her expectations for me. She wants to go to the ball in town in February, yet I cannot dance. She wants us to marry, yet I am scared out of my wits and have no idea how to make a proper proposal to her or to convince her father that I am not some wild scoundrel with ill will towards his daughter. She expects me to tell her everything about me and my life, yet I cannot bring myself to tell her of our business, for she would surely laugh in my face and recommend me to a doctor.” Abraham sighed, running his hands over his face. “She expects me to be normal, yet I have spent years being the exact opposite and I have no idea how to act like a normal suitor.”

Henry laughed quietly. “Abraham, I believe I can help you yet. You worry too much, my dear friend. I will remain here as long as necessary for me to extend your education to matters of being, what did you call it, ‘normal.’” 

Abraham ended up staying the night, and then the night after that, and the night after that. He removed his reservation from his room at the other inn and moved into the room directly across from Henry’s room, simply to save what little time he had left after busy days at the legislature. 

Henry taught him to dance, with a cool arm on his back and a cool hand meeting his own warm hand, their bodies moving in perfect tandem in the moonlight. He taught him proper etiquette, like how to properly bow and how to excuse yourself from someone’s presence. And then they danced some more, a calm smile upon Henry’s face and concentration etched in Abraham’s brow as he took his vampire, his friend, through the steps, finally laughing with exhaustion and exhilaration when he realized the late hour. 

Henry taught him how to propose, how to say just the right words to make Ann swoon with love and excitement. Abraham would be embarrassed to admit it, but Henry’s theatrical delivery of those right words nearly made him swoon. It was not hard to imagine that Henry had had many lovers. 

Henry taught him that he must not say anything at all to Ann about his double life. She loved him with all her heart, yes, but finding out that your beau hunted supernatural creatures of the night on orders from a particularly good supernatural creature of the night in his spare time would probably scare anyone. 

And if Abraham felt anything out of the ordinary in his time in Vandalia, he did not mention it to Henry.

But that is not to say that he did not feel anything. 

In fact, he felt love. 

He felt fear.


End file.
